Rising Generation
by MusicMelis
Summary: Sequel to The Secret - Harry and Hermione are now professors at Hogwarts and their children and friends children are now students. There are surprise sortings, surprise friendships and mischievousness in store for Snape, Harry and their family. However, old enemies return and soon no one is safe.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

****This is the sequel to ********The Secret******** where Harry and Snape find out they are father and son during Harry's fifth year and defeat Voldemort. ****

****June, 1998 - Hogwarts****

"Did you survive?" Snape asked when he noticed his son lying on the sofa in their quarters.

Harry groaned. "I never want to see a test question again. I don't think I'll ever be able to read again, my eyes are ruined. I need to sleep for at least a week. And my _brain_..." He had just taken his last N.E.W.T. Exam and couldn't even bring himself to walk to his bedroom. He felt mentally and physically drained. "I never want to study anything ever again."

"Too bad for you, an Auror Apprenticeship requires three years of nonstop studying," Snape said a touch snidely. He still wasn't thrilled with his son having such a dangerous career. But he was resolved to be supportive of Harry. At least, mostly.

"Right, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Harry pushed himself up and yawned.

"You should take a nap before dinner," Snape commented.

"I will," Harry said. A nap sounded wonderful after all the nights he had spent staying up late and studying. He may just sleep through dinner.

"Good. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to be an Auror."

Snape barely managed to keep his mouth from dropping open "What? Since when?"

"I've been thinking about it for awhile," Harry admitted. "But I didn't want anyone to think I changed my mind because of the hard work involved. Its not that, honest."

"Then what is it?" Snape asked curiously, feeling relief at the news.

"I just...I've had enough with dealing with Dark Wizards to last me a lifetime." Harry said. "And...I've really enjoyed teaching the D.A. the past couple years." Even after Voldemort's death, Harry had continued the club, with Remus watching and encouraging them. "Remus is actually thinking of becoming an Auror, along with Sirius so there might be need for a new professor in the future."

"You want to be a Professor?" Snape felt a feeling of pride. He'd heard from Lupin at how good Harry was with teaching.

"Yeah," Harry said, yawning again. "If I can teach Defence."

"I'm sure Dumbledore will be pleased to make that happen one day," Snape said.

Harry's tired eyes brightened.

"I would be pleased to have you as a colleague," Snape said honestly.

"It would be fun working together." Harry said, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. He laid back down and closed his eyes. "You take points from Gryffindor and I'll be there to give them right back."

Snape rolled his eyes and watched fondly as his son fell asleep.

****May 2, 2000 – Shell Cottage****

"Merlin, I'm so nervous," Harry said, adjusting his tie for the twentieth time.

"Relax, everything will be fine," Snape said, pulling Harry's hands away from his tie. "I'm sure she'll show up."

"What?" Harry's eyes widened. "She isn't here yet? Do you think she's changed her mind?"

Snape snorted. "I was kidding. You need to relax."

Harry scowled. "You're mean. Didn't you tell me once that you were nervous when you married Mum?"

"I was," Snape nodded. "It's normal which is why you should _relax_."

Harry nodded. He looked out the window, at the ocean view. The Weasley's had offered Molly's Great Aunt's cottage as a wedding venue. They would be getting married in the garden, it was a beautiful day for a wedding. "I want everything to go right for today."

"It will," Snape said.

"I just love Hermione so much," Harry sighed.

"You have since your fifth year," Snape said. His face softened. "I'm happy for you, Son. I wish your mother was here for this day."

"She is," Harry said with a soft smile. "She's always with us."

"Very true," Snape said, squeezing his shoulder affectionately. "By the way, I'm giving you and Hermione the Manor." He said casually.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"It is a big house that I certainly don't need but it is perfect for a young couple starting out," Snape said. "I found a very nice Cottage not too far away."

"Dad, wow," Harry shook his head, a grin on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Very much," Snape nodded. "As for Tru and Zippy..."

"Oh, Hermione won't be comfortable having them serving her all the time," Harry chuckled. "Although she's gotten better at it over the years."

"Yes, they will primarily stay at my Cottage," Snape said. "However, they have lived at the Manor for a long time and would like to be able to check in once in occasionally and give the place a once over."

"I'm sure she'd be fine with that," Harry relaxed. "She likes Tru and Zippy. Wow, Dad this is so amazing. Thank you!" He gave his Dad a hug.

The door opened and Ron poked his head in. "It's time, mate."

"Ready to get married?"

Harry nodded confidently. "I'm ready."

****Snape Manor, January 2002****

"So what brings you by today?" Snape asked, sitting in his favorite chair. Harry and Hermione had stopped by his Cottage and both were grinning widely. "Why are you so happy? School is starting soon."

"I know, I can't wait!" Hermione said excitedly. It would be her second year teaching Charms and she loved it. Harry had taken over for Defence when Remus had decided to become an Auror.

"We have some news," Harry said, with a glance at Hermione. She nodded. He pulled a box out of his cloak and handed it to his dad.

"A present?" Snape asked in confusion.

"Yup. Open it," Harry urged eagerly.

Giving them a bemused look, Snape opened the box and pulled out a white mug. In green swirling writing it read, _'Get Ready! You're Going To Be A Babysitter...I mean Grandfather!'_ Snape's mouth dropped open.

"Harry thought the babysitter part was hilarious," Hermione said with a shake of her head, looking amused.

"It is hilarious," Harry grinned.

"You two are -" Snape stood up and grabbed Harry into a hug, and then Hermione. "This is wonderful! Wait, Hermione you should be sitting down. Where are your manners?" He scolded Harry.

Hermione smiled smugly at Harry's affronted look. "Thank you, Severus."

Snape called for Tru to get some herbal tea and biscuits. "My first grandchild," He said in satisfaction. This was a life he once thought he would never have. A son whom he adored, a daughter-in-law who he cared for and now a little one on the way. He had missed out on Harry being a child so he was quite excited to be a part of his grandson or granddaughter's life. "However, I don't think I want to be called Grandfather," He frowned. "To formal."

"Grandpa?" Harry suggested. "Gramps?"

Snape made a face. "Gramps?"

"Papa?" Hermione offered. "That is what I called my mum's dad."

Snape thought about it and then nodded. "Much better."

****July 16, 2002 – St. Mungo's ****

"Ugh, how much longer?" Ron grumbled as he shifted his two year old daughter to his hip.

"You know it takes as long as it takes," Lavender admonished her husband, rubbing her own round stomach.

"Ginny was in labor for a long time with Frankie," Neville said. His wife had stayed home to care for their toddler.

"The babies will come when they are ready," Snape said, though his nerves showed as he kept pacing the waiting room.

"I still can't believe they are having twins," Ron chuckled. "Maybe they will have a Fred and George."

"Merlin forbid," Snape muttered.

The doors burst open and Harry emerged, a huge grin on his face. "They're here!"

"How are they?"

"What are they?"

"How's Hermione?"

"Can we see them?"

"Hold on," Harry laughed. "You can come in for a minute. Hermione's doing great but she's exhausted." He turned to his dad. "Dad, they are so beautiful!" Promising his friends he would be back for them, he gestured for his father to follow him.

"Of course they are," Snape said smoothly as he followed his son to the room where Hermione was. She held two newborns, one in each arm. A gentle smile crossed his face. "Well, look at that."

Hermione smiled, looking tired and happy. "They're perfect, aren't they?" She looked at the one in her left arm. "This is Evan Harrison Snape."

Harry gently took the other baby and handed it over to his father. "And this is Sage Lillian Snape."

Snape looked at the little sleeping face. "Your mother would be so proud and happy right now," He said hoarsely. "I know I am."

"Me too," Harry said softly. He had everything he could ever want. His babies would always know they were loved and wanted and they already had people in their lives that loved them.

****March 23********rd********, 2006 - St. Mungo's****

"Enough running around the room," Snape gently scolded his four year old grandson.

"Evan, work on this puzzle with me," Sage told her brother.

Evan sighed and joined her at the small table that had been set up for them. He was too excited, they were getting a little brother! How was he supposed to sit still?

"Thank you," Snape said, looking approvingly at his grandchildren.

Ron and Lavender entered, their kids Indigo and Artie eagerly heading to the table to play with Sage and Evan.

"I wants to color!" Artie said loudly, grabbing a box of crayons.

"Artie, indoor voice," Lavender said with a shake of head, a smile on her face.

"Too bad you aren't getting a little sister," Indigo said to Sage and Evan. "Little brothers can be a pain."

"I'm not a pain!" Artie practically shouted.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hey, no yelling. Remember? Unless you want to go to Nana's house instead of seeing the new baby."

Artie pouted. "I be quiet."

Snape smirked.

"I'm excited to get a baby brother," Evan spoke up.

"Me too," Sage nodded.

"I suppose they aren't _that_ bad," Indigo grinned at Artie, who grinned back.

"Who is not that bad?" Harry asked as he entered the room, looking tired and proud.

"Little brothers," Sage explained as she and Evan hopped up to hug their dad.

"Is he here?" Evan asked eagerly.

"He is," Harry said. "Would you like to come meet him? You have to be very quiet and no jumping around your mum, she's recovering."

Sage and Evan nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

Harry motioned for his dad to come with him and when they entered the room, Hermione greeted them with a smile as she held her newborn in her arms. "Hey, babies," She said softly to her children. "Have you been good for your Papa?"

"I'd give them an Exceeds Expectations," Snape said. He stepped closer to look at the tiny baby in Hermione's arms. "Hello , little one," He said softly. "Is his name still Gavin?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Gavin Severus Snape."

Snape's eyes widened a fraction and a small smile spread across his face. "Thank you," He said softly, taking Gavin into his arms when Hermione held him up. "Thank you both for giving me three beautiful grandchildren."

"When will he be big enough to play with?" Evan asked.

Harry laughed. "He'll grow in no time," He assured his son, ruffling his hair.

****September 1********st********, 2013****

"I can't believe I'm crying," Hermione said as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "We'll see them at dinner."

Harry put his arm around her. "I'm feeling emotional as well," He admitted. "This is a big day. Our oldest kids are officially Hogwarts students."

Gavin was waving at his brother and sister, who were boarding the train. "I want to go on the train too." He pouted.

"You will," Harry chuckled. "It will be your turn soon enough."

"I thought you wanted to help me set up my classroom," Hermione said.

"I thought he was going to help me with mine," Harry said, winking at his wife. Gavin always loved helping them get ready for their classes. He, Evan and Sage had grown up at the castle, it was like their second home.

"I can help both of you!" Gavin insisted excitedly, distracted from his disappointment at not being able to ride the train with his siblings.

"Such a sweet boy," Hermione said affectionately, ruffling his soft curls.

They watched the train move out, waving and then headed to the castle.

****TBC:****


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

"I can't believe we are finally Hogwarts students!" Evan said excitedly as he watched the lady with the trolley get close to their compartment.

"I'm excited," Sage grinned. "Poor Gavin though, he looked sad when we boarded."

"We'll see him all the time," Evan shrugged. Gavin stayed at the castle during the year, only leaving when one of their parents flooed him to Ginny Longbottom's house. She ran a school from her home for the younger children. "We can share everything we are learning." He said after a moment, not wanting Gavin to be sad.

"True," Sage said as she opened her potions book.

"You're reading that again?" Evan rolled his eyes.

"It's Papa's class, you know he will expect us to know the answers to any questions he asks," Sage raised an eyebrow.

"Blast, you're right," Evan scrambled for his own book.

"There you are," Artie Weasley said in relief as he appeared in the doorway.

"Thought you got lost," Evan teased.

"Indigo was bragging about getting to go to Hogsmeade weekends this year," Artie rolled his eyes. "She thinks she's so grown-up." Indigo was his big sister starting her third year of school.

"Ignore her," Evan said.

Artie looked sheepish. "I would but, I want her to bring me back candy when she goes."

"Firsties!" Jamie Black grinned as she stood in the doorway. "Ready for the scary initiation you have to do before you can be sorted?" She was entering her fourth year.

"I'm not falling for that again," Artie crossed his arms.

Jamie laughed, looking as mischievous as her father, Sirius Black, with her black hair and gray eyes.

"Evan and I practically grew up at Hogwarts," Sage said in a bored voice. "You can't exactly trick us."

"Are you bothering these poor wee ones?" Teddy Lupin appeared next to Jamie. He was starting his fifth year. He was a Metamorphmagus like his mother and today his hair color was turquoise blue and his eyes amber.

"Teddy, Jamie is trying to scare us," Artie complained.

Teddy sighed. "Of course she is." He gave his friend a mock stern look. "Leave them alone, I'm a Prefect now and -"

"If you start that again, I'll hex your Prefect badge," Jamie said flatly.

"You sound like George and Fred's kids," Teddy chuckled.

"Too bad they aren't old enough to come to Hogwarts, they are fun!" Artie said of his cousins. Fred Weasley had married Angelina Johnson and had a eight year old daughter named Roxanne. George Weasley had married Katie Bell who had a nine year old boy, Oliver, and four year old girl named Marie.

"Hey, do you need a compartment to sit in?" Teddy suddenly called, noticing a boy with blonde hair and silver grey eyes looking a little lost.

"I forgot where my sister's compartment is," The blonde said a little shyly.

"Aren't you a Malfoy?" Jamie asked. When the blonde nodded, she continued, "I think I saw Selene several compartments down this way. Or since you are a wee firstie, you can sit with this sorry bunch."

"Hey!" Sage complained while Evan and Artie giggled.

"What's your name?"

"Castor."

"You can sit with us," Evan offered.

"Thanks," Castor sat next to him. "I got lost looking for the Trolley."

"The Trolley should be here soon," Evan said, eager for some treats.

"I have to get to my Prefect meeting," Teddy said, quickly moving out of the way when Jamie went to slug his arm. "Don't make me write you up!" He called over his shoulder.

"You're so annoying," Jaime laughed as she too left.

Artie was looking at Castor a little apprehensively. "Is Draco Malfoy your father?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Artie frowned a little. He'd heard about his parents school days and knew his dad had had no fondness for the Malfoy's.

Castor's eyes flickered around a little uncertainly.

"It's nice to meet you, Castor," Sage said, giving Artie a look. "I'm Sage Snape and this is my brother Evan. That twerp is Artie Weasley."

"I'm not a twerp." Artie said in a affronted voice.

Sage smirked at him. "Well, sometimes you are."

"Harry Snape's kids," Castor said, his eyes wide. He too, had heard the stories about how Harry Potter found out he was really Harry Snape and how he had defeated Voldemort. His dad didn't talk about him that much but his mum had told him and Selene the stories, saying how better it had been once Voldemort was gone. Some family's still believed the wizarding world would be better if he had lived but his mum had told them about how horrible and evil Voldemort had been. His own grandfather, whom he had never met, had been a supporter and was in Azkaban now.

"Do you think it will be weird having our parents as our teachers?" Artie wondered out loud. "Although, at least my dad is only the Quidditch instructor."

"They'll probably expect more of us than everyone else," Evan worried. "Especially Mum and Papa."

"What do they teach?" Castor asked curiously.

"Our Mum teaches Charms, Dad teaches Defence and Papa teaches Potions," Sage answered.

"Oh, my dad said potions was his favorite subject in school," Castor said brightly. "I'm looking forward to Defence, myself."

Artie looked at him suspiciously. "From the stories my parents have told, your dad only liked potions because Snape favored his Slytherins."

"It's Professor Snape to you," Sage snapped.

"Come on Artie, you've met our Papa," Evan frowned.

"I know, but it will be different now," Artie insisted. "He only gives points to Slytherins!" He gave Castor a knowing look. "You'll be a Slytherin."

"My sister is and she likes her House," Castor said. "Both my parents were but I don't care really what House I'm in." He shrugged.

"You don't?"

"And I'm lucky, my parents won't be my teachers," Castor grinned. "At least not for a couple years," He amended. "I'm still glad they'll be at the castle." He started a bit when everyone stared at him. "What?" He asked uncomfortably.

"What do you mean, you're parents will be at the castle?"

"Oh, they're professors now. My mum is teaching Ancient Ruins and my dad will be teaching Arithmancy and Alchemy for the upper years." Castor explained.

"Our Mum and Dad didn't mention it," Evan said slowly, exchanging a look with Sage.

"Maybe they don't know." Sage mused.

****HP****

Having dropped Gavin off in their quarters where Tru and Zippy were keeping him company, Hermione and Harry attended a quick staff meeting before the students arrived.

"Ready for another year?" Dumbledore asked with his twinkling eyes.

"If not, can we put off the dunderheads coming?" Snape asked sarcastically.

Harry snickered while Hermione just shook her head in resignation.

"No, we can't," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Ah, I love meetin' the new wee ones," Hagrid beamed. "And we have some extra special ones startin' this year."

Harry and Ron grinned.

"Just a quick update, we have two new professors that should be arriving any moment." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, you filled the Ancient Runes position?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and Arithmancy for the sixth and the seventh years as well as Alchemy."

"Who are -" Ron began before the door opened and two familiar people walked in. Ron's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Astoria Malfoy gave him a wry smile. "How nice to see you too."

Draco rolled his eyes. "No point in being polite to Weasley. He's never had manners."

"Ah, it's like old times," Minerva sighed while Neville chuckled.

Harry looked at Draco thoughtfully. He'd seen the Malfoys over the years but only occasionally. He hadn't heard of him causing any problems or being like Lucius had been. He'd had his daughter in his class and she was a fine student. It had been a long time since he had had issues with Draco, too long to hold a grudge.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Draco sneered slightly, giving Ron and then Harry a challenging look.

"Not for me," Harry said easily.

Ron shrugged. "Guess not," He muttered.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Ron," She huffed. "We aren't children anymore. We should all just start over, okay?"

"Don't forget we want to be an example for our children," Neville cautioned. "They'll be watching how we interact with each other."

"Very well said," Dumbledore said approvingly.

Draco gave Ron a cold look as he walked out of the room, Astoria following with an exasperated look on her face.

"You really don't care that he will be working here?" Ron asked Harry incredulously.

Harry sighed. "I'm not going to jump for joy or anything but our school days were a long time ago."

"But he was such a git," Ron insisted. "And his dad -"

"Draco is not his dad," Hermione interrupted. "He hasn't caused trouble, that we know of, in years."

Harry slung his arm around Ron's shoulders. "I know. It's not fun having to be mature is it?"

****HP****

"So, it's Harry Potter's kids," A snide voice said. The first years were waiting for Professor McGonagall to lead them to their sorting.

Evan and Sage turned to see a thin dark haired boy smirking at them. "It's Harry Snape, not Harry Potter," Sage said irritably. It was annoying that some people thought of her dad as a Potter when he had changed his name to Snape long before she and Evan were born.

"So? What's it to you?" Evan challenged.

The boy shrugged. "I heard your dad was an attention hungry prat in school and I wondered if you would be the same."

Evan lunged for the boy but Sage grabbed him in time. "Evan, no!"

"What's your problem, Kelvin?" Castor snapped, standing in front of Evan and Sage. "Just leave them alone."

"Why are you hanging with them?" Kelvin huffed. "I heard you sat with them on the train."

"Why is that a problem?"

"They're the Snape kids," Kelvin said. "Their dad got rid of the greatest wizard of all time!"

"Our Papa helped with that too," Sage said proudly.

"Gee, if a teenager could take him down then maybe he wasn't the greatest wizard of all time," Artie said.

Kelvin scowled. "My parents say he was."

"Who are your parents?"

"Theodore and Pansy Nott," Castor rolled his eyes. "And they're just as annoying as Kelvin is. My parents don't care for them at all."

Kelvin glared at him but didn't say anything as they were called by Professor McGonagall to follow her.

"Are you going to tryout for Quidditch?" Evan asked as they were led up the stairs of the castle.

"I'll tryout but I don't think I'm good enough yet," Artie said dejectedly. First years were allowed to tryout but they had to be exceptionally good to make the team.

"I'm trying out," Evan said enthusiastically. He loved flying and wanted to be a professional Quidditch player when he grew up.

"Shocker," Sage drawled. She also enjoyed flying although she wasn't as crazy about it as her brother.

"I enjoy flying," Castor said. "I fly with my sister and dad and my mum sometimes, she doesn't care for Quidditch as much as the rest of us." He paused as they entered the Great Hall. He stared at the ceiling. "Wow, brilliant!"

"Everyone's staring at us," Artie whispered nervously. He made a face as Sage and Evan waved at the students that they already knew, since they spent so much time at the castle.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and began called names to be sorted.

Evan fidgeted as he waited his turn and noticed Sage looked eager too.

"Kelvin Nott!"

Kelvin walked forward and before the hat even touched his head it shouted, "Slytherin!"

"Big shock," Artie muttered, causing Evan to laugh. "Seems like a slimy snake."

Evan's laughter faded. "Hey. My Papa is Head of Slytherin! They are cunning and ambitious," Evan said loyally.

"Then why don't you want to be a Slytherin?" Artie challenged as another first year was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Gryffindor just seems more fun," Evan grinned.

"Evan Snape!"

Evan eagerly made his way to the stool and waited as the sorting hat was plopped onto his head.

"Ah, another Snape," The hat said. "What kind of mischief will you get up to, I wonder?"

"My dad never got into mischief, mischief just seemed to find him," Evan said with amusement.

"Of course," The hat chuckled. "I sense a lot of your father in you. Brave, loyal, wanting to prove yourself. Oh yes, I know just what to do with you...Gryffindor!"

Evan grinned, looking at the head table as he made his way to his table. Both his parents had big grins on their faces and his papa was giving him an _I told you so_ look.

"Yay Evan, you're a Gryffindor!" Indigo Weasley said happily.

"Of course he is, where else would a child of Harry Snape end up?" Jamie laughed, reaching over and ruffling Evan's hair.

"Hey!" Evan protested. He focused on the sorting. "Sage is next!"

Sage sat on the stool. "And yet another Snape," The hat drawled. "Hmm, I see similar qualities to your brother however...I see you lean more toward being achievement-oriented and ambitious. A good sense of self-preservation too...yes, I know where you should be...Slytherin!"

Sage grinned and jumped off the stool. She was in her Papa's house! There were cheers from the Slytherin table but the rest of tables were mostly quiet, staring at her in surprise. Sage paused and looked uncertain.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw the reaction and he began clapping, smiling in approval at Sage. Hermione did the same, a proud smile on her face. Snape was clapping but glaring around the room at those not supporting his granddaughter.

"Yay Sage!"

Sage turned and smiled when she saw her brother standing and clapping. She knew he would be disappointed that they weren't in the same house but he was her brother, he would always support her and she him.

Sage made her way to the table and sat down next to Selene Malfoy, who welcomed her. "Welcome to the best house," She said cheerfully. "Oh look, my brother is being sorted. He can sit next to you."

Castor sat on the stool, fidgeting a bit as he waited for the hat to decide. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out.

"What!" Artie burst out as the Gryffindor table clapped. "Sage in Slytherin and a Malfoy in Gryffindor!"

"Shut up, Artie," Evan scolded, scooting over to make room for Castor.

"Thanks," Castor said quietly. He looked up at the head table and saw that his dad looked very surprised. His mother looked amused and proud, giving him an encouraging smile. He gave a tentative smile back. He then looked at the Slytherin table and his sister gave him a wave, although she looked a little perplexed.

"All right, welcome new Gryffindors!" An older boy spoke up with an easy going smile. "I'm Zinc Graytwig, a fifth year and also your Prefect. I'll be showing you how to get to our Tower once dinner is over and showing you around our common room. I'll also answer any questions you have. Okay?" The first years nodded in response and he gave them a grin.

****HP****

"I can't believe Castor is in Gryffindor!" Selene exclaimed. "The last time a Malfoy was in Gryffindor was...never!"

"He'll be fine, he's already friends with my brother," Sage said as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, I just thought he'd be in the same house as me," Selene glanced at the head table. "I wonder what my parents are thinking? What about yours? Will they care?"

"No," Sage answered confidently. "My Papa, I mean Professor Snape, thought I would end up in Slytherin and my parents have always said they didn't care which House we were in."

Thankfully Sage knew a lot of the Slytherin students already so she only received a few surprised looks from her table. The rest looked happy that she was there although they were a few students giving her weird, suspicious looks.

"Maybe it was arranged," Kelvin was saying to the kids sitting next to him in a loud whisper. "She's probably a spy or something."

"Oh, please," Sage muttered.

"Nott has always been a prat," The girl sitting next to her said, also a first year.

"You know him?"

"Only a little, same daycare when we were kids," The girl explained. "I'm Aspen Cobris."

"Sage Snape"

**HP**

"A Gryffindor?" Draco said in disbelief. "My son is a Gryffindor?"

Astoria patted his hand. "Don't worry dear, I'm sure we'll live down the scandal." She said wryly.

"I don't care about a scandal," Draco mumbled. "It's just...Gryffindor? Even a Hufflepuff would be better." He tilted his head to the side. "Well, maybe not."

"I heard that, Mr. Malfoy," Charity Burbage said from several chairs down. While still professor of Muggle Studies she now was Hufflepuffs Head of House.

Draco grimaced. "Uh, sorry Professor Burbage."

Harry snickered as he cut up his pot roast. "Isn't it amazing how easy it is for them to make us feel like students again?"

"It's certainly not something I considered when accepting the job offer for here," Draco said with a wry smile.

"You'll get used to it," Hermione said dryly. "We have."

"Eh, you're all children compared to me," Dumbledore chuckled.

"So, are you two okay with Sage in Slytherin?" Astoria asked curiously.

"We have no problem with it," Hermione said firmly. "I don't think Severus was surprised at all, were you?"

"No," Severus admitted with a smirk. "I am not surprised at all."

"What I wonder," Minerva said as she sipped her tea. "Is if my new lions will be as much trouble as you and Mr. Weasley were?"

"We weren't trouble," Ron protested as Lavender laughed.

"Right," Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Our son doesn't get into trouble," Draco spoke up.

"Yes, neither did my son," Snape said casually, causing the entire table to laugh.

**TBC: Please review if you get a chance! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

"I love this common room," Evan sighed as he, Artie and Castor sat on one of the comfy sofa's near the huge fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. They had just returned from the welcoming feast, feeling full from the good food and excited to spend their first night in their dorms.

"It has a really warm and cozy feeling," Castor said happily. He had only heard about the Slytherin common room growing up and he was pleased that this seemed like a place he could be comfortable in.

"All right, so you three will be sharing a dorm along with Lynx Griffins and Avery Elms," Zinc said as he read off his list. He gestured towards two boys who stepped forward.

Just then, Professor McGonagall walked in and did a quick speech about house unity, respecting each other and how the points system worked. "Remember, this is your family for the rest of your years at Hogwarts. Your triumphs will earn house points while misbehavior will lose house points. Be a credit to Gryffindor by working hard and obeying the rules." She bid them goodnight, giving Evan a small smile as she left.

"It's been a long day, everyone should get ready for bed," Zinc announced. "Especially you first years! Your curfew is nine and that should also be when you go to bed although I know all of you won't follow that," He said wryly.

"Nine!" Artie whined, even though that was his bedtime at home.

"Like I said, I know most of you will stay up later," Zinc said patiently. "I won't enforce it unless you stay up all night to where you can't stay awake during your classes. But it is your curfew, you must be back here by then. Same with the rest of you. Second through fourth years, your curfew is 10 o'clock, fifth through sixth is eleven and midnight for seventh years. Again, when you go to sleep is basically up to you but you must be in the Tower by those times or else you'll lost us points and get a detention," He warned. "Go ahead and head to your dorms and unpack. Tomorrow classes begin!"

Evan and his dorm mates entered their room, which held five four poster beds, a centrally-located stove, huge windows with a bench that also doubled as storage room. The boys' dragged their trunks to the end of their beds and began unpacking.

Artie put up a Chudley Cannons poster as well as a smaller one of The Holyhead Harpies taken when his Aunt was part of the team.

"Oh yeah, your aunt was a Quidditch player," Avery said excitedly. "Does she get free tickets to games even though she doesn't play anymore?"

"Yeah, sometimes," Artie grinned. "She usually visits here to show off flying moves during flying lessons so you'll be able to meet her. She's really cool."

"Brilliant!"

Evan put up his on Chudley Cannons poster and then yawned.

"The Ballycastle Bats?" Lynx looked at the poster Castor was hanging above his bed.

"Yeah, they're really good," Castor said with a shrug.

"Bats, definitely should have been a Slytherin," Artie muttered. Avery nodded in agreement.

Evan spun around to stare at his friend. "There is nothing wrong with Slytherin!" His parents had told him and Sage about how bad the rivalry between the Houses used to be and that it wasn't as bad as it had been, but unfortunately still existed. They had been taught that, despite the teasing his father and Papa did, there was nothing wrong with any of the Houses. They all had good traits.

Artie looked at him guiltily. "Sorry," He offered.

"My sister is a Slytherin and my Papa is their Head of House," Evan said. "In fact, my dad once told me that he was almost sorted into Slytherin."

The other boys' mouths dropped open. "Harry Snape was almost in Slytherin?" Avery asked incredulously.

"His dad was a Slytherin so why not?" Evan asked coolly.

"I don't know," Avery said uncomfortably.

"Um, maybe we should just drop it?" Lynx suggested as he put up his Falmouth Falcons poster. He watched curiously as Avery put up a second poster.

"West Ham Football?" Lynx said. He stepped closer to it. "I think something is wrong with it, the players don't move."

Avery snorted. "It's a muggle poster, they're not supposed to move." He shrugged. "I'm half and half. My dad is a wizard and my mum a muggle."

"My Grandpa is obsessed with muggle things," Artie said, studying the poster. "I should tell you the story of what he did to a muggle car."

****HP****

Sage settled back on the dark green sofa as her Papa began his welcome speech. Aspen sat next to her. "He looks strict," She whispered.

"He can be," Sage admitted. "He expects a lot from his snakes."

"Miss Snape," Snape raised an eyebrow. "Something you wish to say to everyone?"

Sage flushed slightly but held her head up and met his gaze. "I was saying you expect your snakes to do their very best," She said in a confident voice.

Snape bit back an amused smile. "Indeed. Now, as my older snakes know sometimes there are those who believe that Slytherin only houses evil witches and wizards. The prejudice is not as bad as it used to be but it is still there. If you feel you are being bullied by your peers or even your professors' simply because you are a Slytherin, you tell your Prefect or me immediately. If you have any issues at all, even needing help with homework, inform you Prefect or me immediately. I do expect a lot of hard from my snakes, I will be very displeased if you aren't doing your best in your classes or losing us points due to misbehavior. Do not test me on this. As for your curfew, first years I expect you to be ready for bed by nine and in bed by nine-thirty." He narrowed his eyes as some protested. "Do not argue with me. You need your sleep if you are to keep on top of your studies. Second through fourth years, your curfew is ten o' clock, fifth and sixth years, eleven and seventh years midnight. Now, go and unpack your trunks and get ready to turn in. It has been a busy day for all of you and classes begin tomorrow." His face softened marginally. "I do hope you are all happy here. Goodnight."

Sage gave a little wave to her papa as he exited the common room. Their Prefect, Magnolia Cerbus, gathered them and two other girls. "You four are sharing a dorm. Follow me." She led them to their room with four poster beds with dark green drapes. A large snake emblem covered the middle of the floor and silver lanterns hung low. The windows showed the fish swimming as they had a view from under the Great Lake.

"Do you four know each other?" Magnolia asked.

Sage didn't really know the two girls but Aspen seemed to recognize them, although the look on her face showed they didn't impress her.

"I'm Primrose Locus," The blonde said in a slightly haughty voice.

"Pippa Weatherby," A dark haired girl said with a sniff, giving Sage a distasteful look. "I didn't think I would be rooming with the a child of Harry Snape's."

"What's wrong with being a kid of Harry Snape?" Sage challenged.

"Oh, nothing," Pippa said with fake sweetness. "Right Primrose?"

"Of course," Primrose smirked and the two girls went to the other side of the room to unpack their trunks.

"They're going to be a blast," Aspen said sarcastically. "I've met them before. They think they're better than everyone else."

"Brilliant," Sage sighed before shrugging. "Oh well. We can just ignore them."

"You'd think they be nice to you since your grandfather in head of house," Aspen said teasingly.

"So much for self-preservation," Sage laughed.

****HP****

Harry got into bed, where his wife was reading a book. It was one of the most familiar and comforting things to see for him and he gazed at her fondly for a moment before laying back and staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked softly, putting her book down.

"My first night in the Gryffindor dorm," Harry grinned.

"Merlin, sometimes it feels so long ago and other times it feels like yesterday," Hermione murmured "I couldn't wait for classes to start. I wanted to learn everything I possibly could."

"You still do."

Hermione playfully slapped his shoulder. "I also wanted to make friends but that took a little longer."

Harry grabbed her hand. "You were the best friend Ron and I could have ever had. You still are for me."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Same here."

"That first night at Hogwarts, all I could think of was how I was finally where I was supposed to be. I was finally free from the Dursley's and I wasn't the freak they always said I was. I was a wizard." Harry remembered. "And I was so excited to learn about magic. I particularly was looking forward to Potions." Harry chuckled.

Hermione laughed. "I was so frustrated that Severus wouldn't call on me. I knew the answers!"

"And I didn't," Harry said. "I wish he and I had known..."

"I know," Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek. "But at least you two found you were father and son eventually. And he's been a very good father to you and wonderful grandfather for our children."

"He has," Harry agreed, pulling her close and running his hand through her hair. "I'm a very lucky man."

** **HP****

"Why can't I eat breakfast in the Great Hall?" Gavin whined as his mother put a plate of eggs in front of him.

"I've told you why," Hermione said patiently. "You need to get to your own lessons at Ginny's house and right after breakfast your father and I need to get to our classrooms."

"Saturday and Sunday you can eat breakfast with us in the Great Hall," Harry said. "And you can eat dinner there so what is so important about this morning?"

"I want to see Evan and Sage," Gavin persisted as their floo was activated. "I really want to hear about their dorms. Why can't I -"

"Please tell me that my youngest grandson is not whining," Snape said as he walked in, crossing his arms and staring at his grandson.

Gavin sighed. "It's not fair," He pouted.

"You will see them at dinner," Harry said, also crossing his arms. "Unless this attitude keeps up then you won't eat dinner in the Great Hall, you'll eat here."

Gavin slumped his shoulders and stared mournfully at his breakfast. His Papa ruffled his hair and Gavin looked up.

"This isn't like you," Snape said with a frown. Gavin rarely acted out in any way even when he was a toddler. He had always been a very mild-mannered boy.

"I feel left out now," Gavin admitted.

"Ah," Snape said after a moment. "I see."

"Left out?" Hermione asked in concern.

"You, Dad and Papa teach here and now Evan and Sage are students..." Gavin trailed off and shrugged.

"Ah, Gavin," Harry pulled his son up and hugged him. "You'll be a student here before you know it."

"That's what everyone says," Gavin sighed.

"I bet Evan and Sage can't wait to tell you about their first night in their dorm," Hermione said with a smile. "And each will want to be the first to tell you about their first night, so they'll probably squabble about who gets to talk to you first."

"Really?"

"Really," Hermione assured him. "Now, if you're done eating you need to get to your lessons."

"Let me grab my bag," Gavin hopped up from the table.

"Brush your teeth!" Hermione called after him.

"So what brought you by?" Harry asked his father. "Nothing is wrong, is it?"

"No, I just wondered if Evan had lost points for Gryffindor already," Snape said casually.

"Very funny," Harry retorted with a grin. His face fell. "Merlin, I hope not."

Snape chuckled. "Ellie is due to arrive this evening."

"Oh?" Harry grinned widely.

Snape rolled his eyes and continued. "I was hoping we could all have a quick visit after dinner. She is excited to hear about Evan and Sage's first day."

"Sure," Harry agreed. "Gavin will want to hear about their classes as well. Maybe it will make him feel more a part of things."

"I'll let him take a red quill to my students' essays," Snape smirked. "He can color."

"Nice, Dad," Harry rolled his eyes with a laugh.

****HP****

Evan and Sage glanced at each other in amusement as they watched their Papa stalk to the front of the classroom and begin taking roll call. When he was done he folded his arms across his chest and stared at his class. "This is a class where you will learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. The key word is learn. This is not place where to play around, there will be little foolish wand-waving here. I do not expect most of you to appreciate the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron, the delicate power of liquids that slide through human veins where they bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. If you are willing to learn, I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death...unless, of course, you are as big a bunch of dunderheads that I usually have to teach."

Sage bit her lip to keep from grinning while Evan couldn't hold back a snort of laughter.

Snape's eyes snapped to his grandson. "Mr. Snape, name an ingredient that is used in an Antidote to Common Poisons."

Evan hadn't truly thought his papa would call on him first and his mind went blank as everyone turned to look at him. "Um.."

"Well?"

"Ground unicorn!" Evan said quickly.

The class burst into laughter and even Sage couldn't help but giggle.

"You might want to rethink that," Snape said exasperatedly.

Evan thought back to his answer and flinched. "I meant ground unicorn horn!"

"Correct," Snape said, hiding his own amusement. "Five points to Gryffindor."

Evan brightened.

"Another antidote?"

Sage raised her hand. "Miss Snape?"

"Bezoars." Sage answered.

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin."

"Anyone else?" Snape sighed. "You should have at least read through the first chapter. You need to come to class prepared. Even your very first class."

After class, Evan lingered behind and gave his Papa a very Snape type glare.

"Problem?" Snape asked.

"Why did you call on me first?" Evan huffed.

"Because you were laughing," Sage said as she paused in the doorway.

"It was funny when he said dunderheads," Evan shrugged.

"It was funny when you said ground unicorn," Sage laughed.

Evan scowled.

"None of that," Snape said, pointing at him. "You earned points for your house, did you not?"

"Yeah," Evan said, giving up his glare and smiling.

Snape patted him on the shoulder. "You both did very well. Now get on to your next class."

****HP****

"This will be good," Sage said to Aspen as they waited for Professor McGonagall.

"What will?"

"You'll see," Sage said mysteriously. She, and Evan of course, already knew how McGonagall liked to make an entrance to the first years. She winked at the cat that was sitting patiently on the professors desk, waiting as the students settled themselves. She was sure the cat smirked at her.

Once everyone was seated, the cat sprung into the air and blurred into Professor McGonagall.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Artie exclaimed, making everyone giggle.

"Yes, I've heard that before," McGonagall smirked. "Welcome to Transfiguration. This is some of the most difficult and dangerous magic you will encounter at Hogwarts," She gave everyone a stern look. "I will warn you now, anyone who fools around in my class will leave and not come back." She then switched to a lecture, urging them to take careful notes.

****HP****

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts," Harry said brightly. "I'm Professor Snape. Well, one of them. There are three of us." He took roll call and then leaned back against his desk. "In this class you will learn to defend yourself against all aspects of the Dark Arts which include curses, hexes, jinxes, dueling and dark creatures. My goal is to prepare you for the world beyond these castle walls, to make sure you are armed to defend yourselves if need be." He whipped his wand out and pointed it at his students. "Fumos!" A gray light flashed and then the room was filled with smoke.

The students' coughed and waved their hands in front of their faces, trying to get the smoke to fade.

"Where's Professor Snape?" One student asked, as Harry was no longer in front of the room.

"Behind you."

Everyone turned in their seats to see Harry standing in back of the classroom, looking at them smugly. He walked down the aisle and wrote down the word Fumos on the blackboard followed by the words Smokescreen Spell. He turned back to his class. "This is an excellent spell to distract your opponent so that you can flee or stop them from aiming spells at you so that you can get gain the upper hand." He lectured for a bit before asking, "So, who would like to try the Smokescreen Spell?

Everyone raised their hand.

****HP****

"Welcome to Charms, my name is Professor Snape," Hermione said after her class had settled into their seats.

"There are a lot of Professor Snape's," One of the students said, making everyone laugh.

Hermione gave a small smile. "Yes, my husband and father-in-law also teach here. Now, we will be learning many charms and their variations throughout the year. The first one you will learn is a personal favorite of mine, the Levitation charm. This charm is a excellent way to test your magical skill, wand control and patience. Does anyone know who invented the Levitation Charm?"

A Ravenclaw raised her hand and Hermione glanced at her roll call sheet. "Miss Gilbert?"

Hadley Gilbert cleared her throat before beginning a lengthy answer giving the backstory on the spell inventor, Jarleth Hobart. Hermione tried to politely break in but Hadley kept talking, reciting everything she had read.

"Thank you Miss Gilbert," Hermione quickly said when Hadley had stopped to catch her breath. "Uh, five points to Ravenclaw for answering the question."

Hadley beamed.

Hermione finished her lecture and then stood back from her desk. She moved her wand in a swish and flick motion while saying, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The desk lifted up until Hermione gently lowered it. The class oohed and ahhhed. "One thing the charm does not work on is -"

"Human beings!" Hadley called out.

Hermione sighed. "Correct, Miss Gilbert. But please remember to raise your hand before speaking. Now, as I was saying, although a human can be levitated using this charm it is actually their clothing that is charmed. For today, we are going to start with a feather."

Evan tried the wand movement and incantation but his feather only moved a bit. He frowned.

"Wingordium Levosa!" Artie said, trying the charm.

"You said it wrong," Bonnie Cooper, a fellow first year Gryffindor, remarked.

"I did?" Artie sighed and looked around. "Has anyone else got it?"

Castor sat up straight and did the swish and flick. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He grinned as the feather lifted into the air.

"Wonderful!" Hermione clapped her hands. "See? You guys can do it. Focus your magic and be careful to pronounce the incantation correctly."

Evan managed to do it on his second try, as did Bonnie. He noticed several Ravenclaws had also achieved it. His dorm mates were still having trouble, although Lynx looked close to getting his feather to lift.

"I can't get it," Artie sat back with a dejected look.

Hermione couldn't help but think fondly of Ron trying to do this spell during their first charm class. _Like father, like son_, she thought in amusement. "You know, your dad had a little trouble getting this charm down." She confided to Artie, stopping by his desk.

"He did?"

Hermione nodded. "He got it down good though, even ended up saving my life with it."

"Really?" Artie's eyes widened.

"Has he ever told you about tangling with a troll his first year?"

Artie nodded eagerly. "Oh, that was when he used this charm? Brilliant!"

"Keep trying," Hermione encouraged. "Don't let yourself get frustrated, it will prevent you from succeeding."

After a couple more try's, Artie managed it and gave a big grin as his feather floated in the air.

Hermione watched her class with a reminiscent smile on her face. Yup, still her favorite lesson.

****TBC: Reviews welcome!****


End file.
